pb421futureofeuropefandomcom-20200215-history
Kalmar Union
The Kalmar Union is a nation in Northern Europe composed of all the Nordic countries that existed from 9 July 1030 to 16 February 1043, and then again from 17 September 1055 to 8 June 1062. On that same day of 8 June 1062 it became the Kalmar Empire. History Beginnings of the Kalmar Union Talk of reforming the KU began in 2030 at a meeting of the Nordic Council, when Swedish Ambassador Anya Olsson, a member of the Nordic Unification Party (NEP), began to speak about unification had made the Nordics stronger and able to compete with the other Europeans. With the rise of the United Slav Republic, Baltia, and the Baghdadi Caliphate, Norway and Finland began to consider this, and then on 12 August 2030, Norway sent a letter to the Swedish Prime Minister that they wanted to unify, and three days later, 15 August, so did Finland. Denmark and Iceland, however, refused the offer to unify, and so the Kalmarian military prepared for invasion. Nordic Unification War On 6 March 2031, the Kalmarian Navy landed on the shores of Denmark and began the invasion. Denmark retaliated with an invasion of Norway, but that was quickly repelled. Soon, on 7 April 2031, the Kalmarian Navy also began an amphibious assault on Iceland. The Kalmarian troops quickly trampled the Danish and Icelandic defences, and finally, on 7 December 2031, Denmark surrendered, and two weeks later, 21 December, Iceland surrendered as well. Lead-up to War Due to growing threats from the newly-named Islamic Empire and an imminent invasion from the United Slav Republic, on 30 January 2034, the KU and Baltia signed the Northern European Alliance Treaty, which made them official allies. The KU and Baltia then began to build up their armies to prepare for any possible invasion. Military spending in the KU decreased in 2036 due to the collapse of the USR. It was then increased in the late 2030s and 2040 due to the rise of the Italian Empire and Gaelica. In 2041, when Russia announced his fifty-year plan was ready, the KU was all but prepared for the massive Russian assault that was on its way. The Third World War The Kalmarian troops met the Russians at the eastern border of what used to be Finland. The Russian Air Force began bombing civilian and military targets in the region. The KU Prime Minister, Launo Järvinen, then made the reckless decision to throw most of the Kalmarian troops at the eastern border, when the Russian Navy was also attacking in the south. He was removed from office the next week. The KU then quickly fell to the Russian advances in 2043. A resistance to the Russians was set up in 2045 by Verner Sørensen, a Norwegian man. The Kalmarian resistance soon teamed up with the Balkan and Central European resistances to form the European Resistance, which would be the predecessor to the spoiler, which would become the spoiler. The late 2040s then brought in a new hope: Britannia. With Britannia's military and economic power and Morocco's quick thinking, they would be able to bring down the Soviet Empire with one word: sanctions. The sanctions imposed by the UN eventually brought down the Soviets and allowed to Kalmar Union to reform on 17 September 2055, installing Verner Sørensen as the new Prime Minister. Pre-Imperial Era The KU enjoyed post-war prosperity economically, but the people began to get bored without the constant threat of invasion and fighting other lands. So, the KU decided to secretly support Bulgaristan's campaign against Greece in 2057. In 2061, they decided to war other nations publically with their decision to invade Baltia, their pre-war ally. On 8 June 2062, they annexed the tiny Baltia and became the Kalmar Empire. Anthem of the Kalmar Union Anthem of the Kalmar Union "Kalmar March" Link